


Get Me Some Pie

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's first time together.  Their feelings finally come out, though an interesting event has to occur to bring it forth.  This is not my first fic, but my first attempt at Wincest. Hope you enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Some Pie

“Get me some pie!” Dean shouted from the laptop.  
“Dude, I’m going to a burger joint, I doubt they have pie. And we are already eating this greasy food at 10 at night; you really think pie is a good idea?”  
Dean looked up from his research and stared blankly at his brother, “I don’t give a damn if it kills me Sammy. Don’t come back without pie.”  
“God, you are such a jerk”  
“Oh, you’re breaking my heart, bitch” Dean replied.  
Sam chuckled quietly and closed the motel room door.  
Dean looked up from his research yet again. He had been sifting through local reports on recent homicides. It appeared that two married men, and one married woman, cheated on their spouses. They then proceeded to kill their entire family and then commit suicide. The Winchesters assumed it could be some sort of possession, either a ghost or demon. Dean realized that maybe it wasn’t a good idea that they had put off getting their anti-possession tattoos yet again. But he pushed the concern out of his mind for now, it seemed like this would be an easy, standard possession case.   
He surveyed the motel room they were staying in. It really was shitty. He and Sam had stayed in some shitholes, but this one was bordering on filthy. There were cobwebs on the ceiling, growing mold in the shower, and questionable stains on a lot of the fabric. Dean grimaced and decided he didn’t really want to think about it. While the stains were forgettable, the tacky cheetah print bedspreads and red shag carpet were hard to ignore. “This is just gross” Dean muttered to himself. Some pie would definitely make this place more bearable; that is if his brother would come back.  
About an hour and a half had passed since Sam had left, and Dean was getting nervous. The burger joint was within walking distance of the motel, and Sam wasn’t one to get side tracked. Dean began to pace around the motel, wondering if he should call Sam, or if he was just overreacting. Dean had always been protective of Sam, but lately things felt different than when they were kids. They were older now, and this is the most time they had spent together since Sam had left for college. Dean didn’t want to admit it, but he really enjoyed the man that Sam had become, and not just maturity wise. Sam had really grown into his body; he was no longer the awkward lanky teen Dean had grown up with. He was attractive. And Sam’s personality, while still nagging and too serious sometimes, wasn’t as annoying as it had been when they were teenagers. In fact, Dean found his quirks and traits almost endearing now. If Dean dared to be honest with himself, he would be able to admit that he had formed a deep attachment to his brother, but not a plutonic one. He should have accepted this fact when he jerked off to the idea of Sam sucking him while he was in the shower. But he refused to think about it since it occurred, afraid to explore his feelings further.  
So yeah he was freaking out about Sam’s absence. But only in a brotherly protective, and totally not gay incestuous way. Maybe Sam had picked up a hot chick and gone home with her, Dean tried to reason, but it didn’t make him feel any better. In fact, he felt worse, and a bit angry with a hint of jealousy he tried to deny. Dean was starting to make his head hurt trying to go all through the scenarios of what could have happened to his Sammy. Suddenly he heard a knock; he spun around so fast he felt dizzy.  
“Come on Dean, lemme in! My fucking hands are full.”  
Dean sighed in relief, happy to know nothing bad had happened to Sam. He unlocked the door to let his brother in.  
Sam walked in, two bags in his hands full of delicious sin. He placed them on the motel room’s table, causing it to sway back and forth. Burgers, French fries, and pie.  
“I knew you’d get me some pie Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, nearly tripping over his own feet to get to the table.  
“Well of course, anything for you” Sam replied, sounding half serious. Dean shot him a bemused look, but turned quickly to the food. They sat down, barely speaking a word as they inhaled their dinner. Well, Dean did. Sam was picking at a fry or two, but wasn’t eating much at all. While Sam tended to be healthier than Dean, it was unlike him to neglect his food like this.  
“Everything okay Sammy?” Dean asked, mouth full of food.  
“Oh, yeah I’m fine. Just tired I guess” Sam replied, not too convincingly.  
Dean eyed him suspiciously, “Oh yeah, and where the hell were you?” he asked face full of pie.  
“I got…side trekked” Sam answered.  
Dean just rolled his eyes; he was getting tired of Sam keeping secrets and decided to let this one go. He looked over and saw Sam staring at him intently. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Dean joked.  
Sam leaned in to Dean’s ear and whispered “You got a little pie on your face.” He then traced his tongue across Dean’s cheek and sensually licked the corner of Dean’s mouth. Dean didn’t know what to do; he froze. The only thing that moved was his hardening cock. “Sam-“he started, unable to finish his sentence due to his shallow breathing. Sam raised his hand to grab the back of Dean’s neck and pushed him into to a slow fiery kiss. Dean’s mind raced trying to figure out the situation. He knew deep down he wanted Sam, but it never occurred to him that Sam would want him as well. Their lips parted slightly, just enough for Dean to let out “My God, Sammy.” Dean pushed his tongue into Sam’s mouth, tasting and feeling his little brother. Sam groaned lightly and squeezed hard on Dean’s strong bicep. He then emitted a low, deep chuckle; a chuckle that caused Dean to pull back quickly and eye his brother. Sam laughed again, “What’s wrong Dean? Demon got your brother’s tongue?” he taunted. He gave an evil grin, and Dean saw Sam’s eyes turn completely black. He was stunned, angry, and hurt. Of course this wasn’t really Sam. How could he be so stupid?  
“You get the Hell out of him, or I swear to God-“ Dean started, but the Demon swiped his hand and sent Dean flying into the wall. He hit hard, causing a few pictures to fall; too dazed to move.  
“Or what Dean? You’ll flick some Holy Water on me? You’re unarmed and unprepared. And swearing to God? Really?” The demon laughed maniacally. “There is no God you miserable fuck!”  
“Why?” Dean questioned. “Why go after Sammy?”  
“Convenience really. He was the one who left the room; you really should keep a closer eye on him. You never know what might happen.” The Demon swaggered across the room, cool and confident towards Dean. It stopped about a foot away from him; Dean still on the floor. “And nothing personal. I was in the neighborhood possessing a Jesus-freak-soccer mom, but when I heard some hunters were in town? Well I just couldn’t resist. I just love screwing with your kind.” The demon smirked at Dean, and then flexed Sam’s arm muscle. “And who would want to pass up the opportunity at such a sexy meat suit?”  
“Don’t talk about him that way you fucking whore!” Dean shouted, beginning to stand up again.  
“Oooo, have I hit a nerve?” it asked innocently. “I must say Dean, when I started seducing you I was not expecting you to be so willing. A pleasant surprise I suppose. And I must say, Sam is still in here, and he seem surprised as well” it taunted. Dean felt a slight pain in his chest at the demon’s words, but now was not the time. He needed to save Sam.  
“If you don’t shut up, I’ll send you straight back to hell” he warned.  
“You really think you can exorcise me? You are at a great disadvantage here. And anyway, I’m getting rather bored of all this, so how about I go ahead and kill you, and wear your brothers meat suit for a year or two?” The demon stepped towards Dean, its eyes going full black again. But then it suddenly stopped, and froze to see Dean smirking at it. “Shit” it muttered.  
“Yeah, fun fact” Dean began, “We always hide a devil’s trap under the carpet of every motel we stay at. Just to make sure we are never, what was it again? Unarmed, unprepared, and disadvantaged?”  
The demon glared at Dean, “You son of a bitch!” it shrieked.  
“Yeah, yeah quit your whining you evil skank.” Dean began an incantation and spoke the Latin he had repeated so many times before. He circled the demon chanting, flinging Holy Water that he had grabbed from his bag. The demon screamed and cursed, writhing in pain. Dean flinched slightly; he didn’t like seeing Sam with such a pained expression, but he knew it was necessary.   
“You bastard! I’ll see you in hell” the demon called out over Dean’s chant. And Dean uttered the final Latin phrases. Sam’s back arched as a black smoke billowed out of him forcefully, speeding through the nearest window. Sam’s body collapsed to the floor with a loud thud, and Dean ran over to him. “Sam!” he yelled. “Come on, you’re alright!” He knelt down and cradled the upper half of Sam’s body in his arms. Sam coughed a few times, and with a small groan looked up at Dean.   
“Dean?” he questioned meekly.  
“Oh thank Christ, Sammy” he responded, fighting a tear that threatened to fall.  
“The demon-“  
“I know, I know, I took care of it Sam. Come on now, stand up.” With Dean’s help Sam awkwardly got up, still a little shaky at the knee.  
“Thanks, Dean” Sam muttered, and gave his big brother a tight hug.  
“Just glad to have you back, Sam” Dean whispered. As they pulled away, Sam left his hand on Dean’s biceps, keeping him at an arm’s length. He didn’t speak a word, but just gazed into his brother’s eyes. Dean shifted uncomfortably, wondering what this scrutiny meant. He knew that Sam could see everything while the demon was inside him. He was waiting for anger, or maybe a swift punch across the jaw. But Sam just gave him a beautiful grin and put his lips eagerly to Dean’s. Dean moaned slightly, pleased at the kiss, but also extremely surprised. He pulled away from Sam. “Sam? What- I don’t understand.”  
“I saw everything Dean” Sam began, a small blush beginning in his cheeks, “and I had no idea you felt the same way. Ever since we started hunting again I have felt this way, and I thought it was wrong or that you would hate me if I said anything.”  
“Jesus, Sammy” Dean muttered, a little choked up, “all this time we were both keeping this in.”  
“Well” Sam started, raising his eyebrows seductively “we know now.” And he grabbed Dean by the waist and brought him flush against his own body. He pushed his tongue through Dean’s lips, exploring and conquering as much as he could. He moaned into Dean’s mouth, and Dean felt his cock harden beneath his jeans. Dean let his hands travel to Sam’s ass, and he groped and squeezed like he had wanted to for so long. Sam felt himself harden, and soon their cocks were rubbing against each other with maddening friction. Dean adjusted so that Sam’s thigh was between his legs, and they were able to rut against each other. Dean bit Sam’s lower lip and pulled gently, eliciting a whine from his little brother. “Oh, fuck Sammy” Dean whispered into Sam’s long hair. Sam began to work his way across Dean’s jaw and to his throat; where he nipped and sucked leaving marks claiming his brother for himself. Dean threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair and lightly pulled, consumed with the pleasure of Sam’s lips on him. Sam lifted Dean’s shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground. He surveyed his brother hungrily, and began to lick down his body. He took Dean’s nipple in his mouth and tugged lightly while swirling his tongue around and teasing it. He sucked continuously down Dean’s body until he was on his knees, level with his brother’s waist.   
Sam looked up at Dean, with a playful, seductive glimmer that caused Dean to moan. Sam unbuckled Deans belt and slowly pulled apart the button, then delicately pulled his zipper down. “Jesus, Sammy you’re killing me here” Dean moaned in anticipation. Sam chuckled as he brought down Dean’s jeans to the floor. Dean’s erection was clearly staining against his boxer briefs; large and painfully hard. Sam palmed it a few times through the boxers, finally heeling how big it was. He brought the boxers down with his teeth; slow and sensual, till Dean stood there. “You. Are. Amazing” Sam whispered between kisses to Dean’s thigh. Sam licked his brother’s cock slowly a few times, and then pushed it all the way in. “Jesus Christ, Sammy!” Dean moaned. Sam bobbed his head, wet sloppy, and fast. He hollowed out his cheeks violently, giving an immense pressure to Dean’s hard cock. It felt so good to have his brother around him, and Sam’s pace was fast and erotic. He deep throated Dean, grabbing his hips; urging the older man to fuck his mouth. “Who knew my pretty little brother would be a rough little slut” Dean muttered. He then grabbed Sam by his hair, tangling his fingers in the soft locks, and pulled him off his dick. Dean bent down and cupped Sam’s face, “And you’re all mine. Finally” he whispered.  
Sam looked deep into his brothers gorgeous eyes “I always have been” he whispered back. Dean grabbed his brother’s arms and gently pushed him onto the motel bed. Sam lay on the bed, squirming in anticipation. Dean grabbed the bottom of Sam’s shirt and brought it over his head, exposing the chiseled muscles and smooth skin of his little brother. “Damn” he breathed appreciatively. He kissed Sam’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent. His tongue traveled, tracing the deep crevices of the younger man’s abs. “When did you get so sexy, Sammy?” Dean whispered into his brother’s stomach. “About the same time you did, Dean” he answered. Dean moaned in response, his hands quickly doing away with Sam’s jeans and boxers; leaving him naked and glorious on the bed beneath Dean’s own naked body. “Damn Sam, you’re just incredible.” He murmured. Dean held Sam’s wrists to the mattress over his head as he kissed him. He sucked and bit and Sam’s lip, wanting to taste all of him. His other hand slid down Sam’s body and gave a few strokes to Sam’s member. He teased the top with his thumb, causing Sam to emit a hiss of pleasure. “Always so sensitive, aren’t we?” Dean taunted. Sam wanted to respond with a smart ass comment, but he was all pleasure and adrenaline. He couldn’t think straight; full of carnal desire. Dean thrusted slightly, allowing his cock to rub against Sam’s. Sam’s hips jerked up instinctively, desperate for pressure and friction. Their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together, comfortable and so right. Sam picked up the pace of his hips, wanting to feel Dean’s cock rub even harder against his. Both men were so incredibly hard it nearly hurt. Sam managed to gasp out, “Fuck m, Dean!” Dean’s body froze, his green eyes staring into Sam’s. His mouth hung slightly open, processing his brother’s words. Sam’s eyes widened, it just kind of slipped out. “Please?” he added, softer, nearly pleading. His puppy dog eyes had always worked on Dean, and this time was no different. Dean fought to suppress the grin that was breaking out over his face. “You sure?”  
Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Dean slowly rolled off of Sam, and walked over to one of his bags, pulling out lube and some condoms. Sam studied every movement, his body slightly shaking with anticipation of what was to come. He pushed himself up the bed so he had some pillows under his head and back. Dean crawled over to him, on his knees at Sam’s sides. Dean grabbed Sam’s hair gently, and then stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Here we go” he whispered. Dean squeezed some lube on his fingers, his hands shaking nervously. He touched the outer rim of Sam’s hole and rubbed a little bit before putting it in. Sam was tight and warm around Dean’s finger. His muscles clenched at the foreign feeling. “I think you have to relax Sam” Dean encouraged, not entirely sure if that was true. Sam only nodded, his eyes closed tight. Dean tried again, this time getting his finger all the way in. Sam was able to relax still not sure until- “Holy shit!” he gasped out. Dean had curled his finger and managed to hit Sam’s prostate. “There we go” Dean whispered. Sam bit his lip, trying not to moan too much. Dean already teased him enough about being a pansy. Dean slowly prepared Sam, until he had three fingers in. He was scissoring, twisting, and curling. Sam was panting and making deep guttural moans. He could barely take it, and when dean took his fingers away he couldn’t hold it in; he let out a loud high whine. “My, my, Sammy. Needy aren’t we?” he teased; a smirk playing across his lips.   
“Shut up, Jerk.” Sam snapped, only half serious.  
Whatever, bitch…my little bitch” he added with a joking wink.  
Sam just rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean by the neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Dean moaned into it, feeling his cock grow hard and ready. His kissed Sam’s forehead, “Ready?” he whispered.  
“More than ever” Sam replied softly. Dean nodded, and unwrapped a condom, sliding it over his member. He dot some more lube and rubbed it on himself and over Sam’s entrance. Sam began to roll over, but Dean put a hand to his chest and stopped him. “No Sammy, I want to see you when I make love to you.”  
Sam chuckled, “Make love? Now who’s having a chick flick moment?” Sam teased, trying to cover up how happy it made him that Dean viewed it that way.  
Dean cleared his throat, “So you want me to fuck you or not?” he said gruffly.  
“Please” Sam moaned.  
Dean brought Sam’s long legs over his shoulders. He lined up with Sam’s entrance and began to press in. “Ah!” Sam gasped in a pleasure he had never felt before. Dean kept going slowly till he was all the way in. “Jesus Sam, you’re so fucking tight” he moaned. He rotated his hips slightly and then backed out. He pushed forward again, this time with a little more force, but careful not to hurt his brother. His rhythm was slow and controlled, gentle. Sam couldn’t help but be surprised.  
Sam began to push down on Dean’s dick, trying to add more force and pressure. “Take it a little faster, Dean” Sam muttered. Dean brought himself out and then slammed back into Sam. “Oh Hell!” Sam yelled. Dean began to pick up the pace, thrusting quickly with his hips. His pelvis moving rapidly, hitting Sam’s legs and ass with a slap. “Oh God, Yes. Yes!” Sam moaned. Sam grabbed at his cock, stroking it roughly, causing his hips to buck even more. “God, Sam, seeing you like this….I can’t last much longer.”  
“Then cum” Sam moaned, “cum for me Dean!” Dean moaned, nearing the edge. Sam turned his head away to bite the pillow; he was almost there. “Look at me Sam” Dean breathed “I want to see your face.” Sam faced Dean and looked into his eyes, and it was his undoing. He came hard, yelling Dean’s name. Cum scattering over his and Dean’s chests. A few more thrusts and Dean came right behind Sam. He fell over Sam’s strong body, unable to move; both of them lost in the glows of their orgasms.  
Dean rolled off of Sam, unsure how long he had been still. They both got on their sides as Dean wrapped his arms around his brother, intertwining their legs together. Sam reached to turn the lamp off, and they settled into the darkness. Both felt safe and comfortable, more so than they had felt in a long time. “Wow” Dean whispered into Sam’s hair.   
“If only this could have happened sooner” Sam responded.  
“Well, we have each other now” Dean answered, nuzzling his head to the back of Sam’s neck.  
Sam was silent for a moment, then whispered, “I love you, Dean.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know” Dean answered. Sam rolled his eyes in the dark of the night. Dean’s gentleness was gone, and his gruff persona had returned. Dean squeezed Sam a little tighter though, and Sam sunk back into him. They fell silent, everything feeling right for once. After what seemed like ages, Dean spoke. He was almost positive Sam was asleep and wouldn’t hear him, so he whispered, “I love you so much, Sammy.” Small tears gathered in his eyes, and Dean fell asleep. Sam smiled to himself, happy he hadn’t fallen asleep yet. He then drifted off to sleep, protected in his brother’s arms.


End file.
